


Kenya Kenma kozume

by UFOikawa (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: FML, Hell, I don't know, Imagine there's more tags I'm lazy okay, Santa who knows both dudes are red, Satan - Freeform, Well not really, Wrote this slightly intoxicated, crackpot really crack, or - Freeform, read it please - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/UFOikawa
Summary: Dude wakes up with no clue where he is and i̸s̸ t̸h̸a̸t̸ a̸ s̸u̸p̸e̸r̸ h̸o̸t̸ b̸o̸n̸e̸r̸ i̸n̸d̸u̸c̸i̸n̸g̸ m̸a̸l̸e̸ s̸t̸o̸o̸d̸ i̸n̸ f̸r̸o̸n̸t̸ o̸f̸ h̸i̸m̸  he is pissed





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank auto correct for making this possible

He woke up the lights too bright, wait, were there even lights on. He tilted his head and adjusted to his surroundings. The first thing he saw was a incredibly hot guy standing infront of him, his hand outstretched.  
"Come on buddy, guy cant wait forever - well we can but not to the point- just take my hand" The guy had a shit eating grin and looked like he was in on a joke that was funny at someones expense.

 

"Mhh uhh yeah thanks" he murmured taking the mans hand amd pulling hineslf up "actually can you help me where am?" He asked the question bighting down on him

 

The guys face suddenly brightend as he re adjusted his cap. Definitely in on a joke he thought. All of a sudden he realised he didnt remember anything. His name, his address, anything, and everything gone.

 

"Can you repeat that, I wasnt paying attention."He said looking into mr. Grinny mc grin-face's eyes. He had stunning eyes , glossy and brown.

 

"Well" He said with a grin "Since you didnt catch it the first time , you get the official tour from yours truly. So where should I start?" He began walking towards a big arc " so my name is kuroo but your world calls me The devil or satan and your in hell" Kuroo/satan grinned at his horrified face " oh yeah , did you not realise -- your dead."

 

"What?!" He stutter finding it hard to belive kuroo but then a image came rushing back. A man lying dead on the road side blood surrounding him, paramedics shouting somthing the whole scene overwhelmingly loud.  
He gags doubling over gasping for air. Kuroo places a hand on his back and looked concerned.  
"They don't normaly remember that quickly " kuroo breathed looking at him perplexed." Your death right, got a name yet, pretty boy. "  
"K-k-kenny. No kenya or somthing like that" kenya stuttered as kuroo placed his hands on either side of Kenya's head.  
After what seems like hours and the occasional conment of ohh spicy or sexy kuroo jumped back looking repulsed. He hissed and looked at kenya.  
"Kenma, you came home?"

**Author's Note:**

> It's shorter than noya


End file.
